superstitions
by shaneliz43
Summary: an unfinished story about a group of friends and one stalker. please leave comments i would really like to know what you think about my stories! P.S. i wrote this in 2009 when i was 12 years old.


**Superstitions **

Written by: Shannen Lippard

**Prologue **

It was the summer of '09 and a small group of friends were going to go to Whitmore Lake, California. This group of friends were going to see if they could stay at the famous Jackson hotel, but unfortunately the hotels reservations were full. So they decided to find a good but cheap but still good hotel. The group of friends were all doing research to find a hotel, and luckily they found one they liked. But when they got to the hotel, it won't matter what they know about the hotel in their fight for survival, it's what they couldn't find out. What will happen to them? Who's after them? And why is someone trying to kill them?

**Chapter 1 **

A circle of friends, in which plainly consists of Sarah, Mark, Robert, and Amelia, they were planning a trip to Whitmore Lake, California and are going to stay for about a week. As they search for a good hotel they find a gruesome history on another hotel and is immediately interested and sets reservations.

The hotel is 3 stories tall and is 70 rooms wide, with 3 windows to each room. It also has 2 pools, a full bar and several restaurants in side. The hotel is beautiful, but in 1979 a horrible accident happened. A maid didn't like a certain room's residents and she killed all 3 of them, the mother, the father, and the 4 year-old child. Now no one knows why, but the maid was proven guilty and was sentences to life in federal prison, but people still say that in room 109 they can still hear the family cry.

**Chapter 2 **

Sara and Amelia went shopping for new close to take to California, while Mark and Robert went to a party.

"Sara, what dress do you think would look better on me?" asked Amelia

"The blue one, I think its cute." replied Sara.

"I have a serious question for you…"

"What is it?" asked Sara curiously.

"What do you think of Mark?"

"I don't know he's funny, smart, but kinnda weird if I didn't know him."

"Really? Well…."

"Well what? … (Gasp) you like him don't you!

"Wwweeelll….."

"Well, what! You got to tell me."

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Wow. Really? Are you sure? Absolutely positive?"

"Yes. Yes I'm absolutely positive."

"Well… that's ok, because I kind of like Robert."

"REALLY. You got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Just he kind of asked me out the day after we found the hotel."

"That's not weird at all." Amelia said sarcastically "Did you say yes?"

"I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes exactly."

**Chapter 3**

"Come on let's go! We are going to be late!" yelled Sarah.

"Why did we pick such an early time?" moaned Robert

"I don't know why you're moaning, I wake up at 5 o'clock every day" laughed Mark.

"Well I agree with Robert, I dislike the time of the plane flight too." Amelia sighed.

"Well if we don't move we are going to miss the flight, and then we are going to have to drive to California, and it's going to be all your faults."

"NO… I ... Um… Uh. Fine we will… uh… I will try and not makes us late" promised Amelia. (5 minutes later)

"Well we are FINALLY at the airport. Now we just need to get on the plane and NOT miss the flight" suggested Sarah.

"It's over here, our flight entrance, so let's go." said Amelia.

"Look who's in a rush now." laughed Sarah.

"That's not funny. I just don't like airports. That's all. Now can we please go?"

"Yes, we are going to the plane, now."

"Um… uh… err… I think I left something in the car (air flight 131 boards in 1 minute.)" Robert questioned confusingly.

"Did you hear that? It takes 10 minutes to go the car and back to here we don't have time. The plane leaves in 1 minute, and I'm sure _I _didn't leave anything in the car." replied Sarah.

"I can't … um …uh …"

"Are you scared of planes?" asked Mark.

"Um….uh… yes." Amelia sadly admitted.

"It's ok. We all have our fears." giggled Sarah.

**Chapter 4 **

"Pssst, Robert switch seats with Mark."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I need to talk with you about…"

"Oh ok hold on. Mark Psst, Mark"

"What!"

"Can you, would you please switch seats with me."

"Why?"

"Because, I need to talk to Sarah"

"Ok"

"Thanks"

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" asked Mark

"I thought about what you asked me, and well... Yes I will be your girlfriend."

"Ok, sweet. So… What now?"

"I … Really don't know?"

"I love how you smile when your nerves and when you can't think."

"Really, how sweet. I love it when you try and be nice."

"Ok I'm sorry for interrupting your _I love you's, _but let me remind you that we are still on a plane, and there are other people around you. Wait, Robert when did you ask Sarah out?" asked Mark. Meanwhile Amelia sits next to mark listening to a movie, and she has no idea what they are talking about.

"Well, Mark," Sarah replied upsettingly "last week, when we booked our rooms, that is why you are in a room with Amelia."

"Really? That's good I guess, because I wanted to ask her out."

"Really?" Sarah and Mark both replied.

"Amelia wanted to ask you out." Sara finished

"This is getting really awkward; I'm getting out of the conversation."

"Yea, me too, and anyways the plane is about to land."

**Chapter 5**

As Sarah, Robert, Mark, and Amelia checking in, another couple with a 4 year old child is just arriving.

"OH MY GOD, Sarah doesn't that couple with the child look just like the ones in the picture?"

"They do.! That's just a little weird."

"Wow that couple looks just like the picture I found about the murder victims." Mark thought out loud.

"Lets just get to our room first, and then we can politely talk about that couple." Sarah forced. (They all take the elevator to their rooms.)

"Wow this hotel has awesome elevator music." Mark again thought out loud to himself.

As they enter their suit they all have the same eerie feeling, like someone was watching them. Suddenly out of the blue they all here the TV turn on. Amelia is all ready holding Robert and Sarah is hiding in marks arms.

"Who, who's there?"

Mark sudden realizes that it was the maid who was cleaning the room and turned on the TV. No one was scared any more, and they all just laughed at themselves and each other.

**Chapter 6**

"Hey lets go to the beach, I want to get a suntan." suggested Sarah.

"Yea let's go have some fun," said Amelia.

"I say we go check out the hotel's dinners, then go lie on the beaches," hinted Robert.

"That sounds good. I'm starving," answered Mark.

"Ok, let's go. I guess I'm hungry too," replied Sarah.

"Or we can just order room service, and see if the rumors are true. I want to know don't you," declared Robert.

"Well… I was interested too, but I didn't want to bring it up yet." Amelia mentioned.

"Let's get some site-seeing before we get all caught up in ghosts, and we should do more research first to make sure everything we know is true," steered Sarah.

"I think we all agree with you, and plus I'm hungry. So I will order room service," disclosed Mark.

"And I will plug in our lap tops!" joked Robert.

"Oh boy, this sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. B.T.W. is _my_ website and no one else can have it!" expressed Amelia.

"I was joking about the research." Sarah laughed

As Mark orders lunch, something strange appears out of nowhere. It just so happens to be a note that dates back to 1979. Mark thought nothing of it and threw it away. At the EXACT same time Amelia lets out a blood hurling scream from the bath room. Just seconds later Sarah screams. What is going no Mark and Robert wonder? Mark goes to check on Amelia apparently there was a humongous spider. Robert checks on Sarah, but Sarah claims she didn't scream nor was she in distress. What could be going on, was their superstitions getting to their head or was it something else?

"Mark! MARK! **MARK!" **Amelia cried.

"What, what is it?"

"Spider! A VERY LARGE **SPIDER**!"

"Really? Take your shoe and squish it."

"Ewe, that's nasty, and I don't have shoes on right now! Can you please help me?" (Mark walked over to help Amelia)

"HOLY CROW! That thing is huge!"

"Just squish it!" Mark with all his courage smashed the abnormally large spider.

"EWE! That is sooo GROSS!" bellowed Amelia.

"You're telling me? I'm the one who squashed it!"

"OH grow up! We need to help Sarah now."

"Sarah are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Well because I heard to screams, one was Amelia's and we thought the other was yours?"

"Oh I heard that too, I thought they both were Amelia's."

"So if you didn't scream and you knew that one of them was Amelia's why didn't you go help her?"

"Well because I don't like spiders either. Do you think we should call the front desk about the other scream we heard?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Because, I'm worried now, that something might be wrong, and we don't want to worry the other guests that might have heard Amelia's screams."

"Or we can just go to the beach." suggested Mark.

**Chapter 7 **

"Boy the sun is so warm, and the beaches are so white. It's just so beautiful." commented Sarah.

"I love the beach and the sand… You know what we should do guys? We should make a sand castle. I don't know when the last time I made a sand castle." suggested Robert

"I don't know when the last time I made a sand castle. It actually sounds like fun." Mark thought aloud.

As Amelia, Mark, Sarah, and Robert were making sand castles a mysterious man was watching from one of the hotels windows. Watching and waiting for the group of kids to go back to their rooms, but why was the man waiting and what was he going to do?

"I think I have a sun burn." moaned Amelia

Robert laughed at Amelia and said "You look like a cherry."

"That's not funny I really hurt. Let's go back to the room, because I need aloe."

"Fine, let's go." Sarah said.

Amelia led the way back to the hotel when suddenly a strange man stopped them. No one understood why the man had stopped them and then had nothing to say. They all were confused. The man stared and then just walked away. Sarah and Amelia were both sacred. Mark and Robert were both very confused and slightly scared. The group walked back to their room in terror because that strange man followed them back to the door of their room. Why was the man following them?

"Sarah hurry up he's getting closer!"

"I'm going as fast as I can. Just chill out for one second OK."

"Here let me do it. I beat I can do it faster than you." Mark pronounced.

"Just chill I got it. See."

"Well hurry in! I'm freaking out. Dude hurry he's getting closer!"

As soon as they finally got in their room and got settled down there as a knock at the door. Amelia suggested to not open the door. Mark advised to look through the peep hole Robert agreed with mark, and Sarah told Mark to grow up and go open the door.

"I don't want to open the door. How about you go open the door."

"Fine I will and I'll invite whoever it may be in."

Sarah, that brave soul, went to go open the door. When she opened the door no one was there, instead a tightly wrapped box sat in front of the door. Sarah picked up the box and brought it in and sat it on the table. Everyone gazed upon the box, wondering what was inside it, and who was it from.

"I vote Mark to open the box. He has less to lose than me and plus I opened the door."

"I will open the box. Can someone get me a pair of scissors?"

"Here, just be careful. OK we don't know what's inside." Sarah pronounced

"Oh my. Someone sent Sarah and Amelia a card each and chocolate. I wonder who it could be."

"Give me the box. I want to look at it." demanded Amelia.

The note says: Dear beloved ones,

I'm glad you got this. You are probably wondering who I am and why I sent this to you. Well you will find out, very soon. Now follow these simple instructions very closely or you both will die OK. 1. You may eat the chocolate but save the rapper you will need this for later 2. Clog the toilet and then call room service for room 1456 this is a code the "maid" will leave a towel here after they fix the toilet do NOT unfold the towel the "maid" will also leave a black bag there put the towel in the black bag. 3. After this Sarah will go to the phone and dial 34579 and ask for Bob Weather from there he will give you a drop off site you will leave the black bag there for two minutes you may NOT look and the bag during these two minutes then you get a different black bag do NOT open the bag but in the only side zipper there will be a cell phone call

3345and ask for John Weather. You will get another drop off site you will leave the bag at the site and go back to the hotel. From the hotel you will dial 33345 and say it's done and hang up immediately it won't matter if it's voice mail or not. Then you will leave get on the plane to go home never mention this to anyone ever. Oh and by the way if you call the cops you and your friends will die. Amelia you will call the last 2 numbers from above. Ok well have fun and like I said if you call the cops I will kill both of you and your friends. If any questions call no one you should be smart enough to figure it out. Oh and two last things, throw this note away when this is all done and, don't eat the chocolate and throw away the rapper.

P.S. there is a key in the chocolate you will need to get the phone out of the side pocket with. Have fun and remember no cops.

"What are we going to do? I'm not going to be a criminal and follow this."

"Um, I'm not going to be stupid and get us all killed."

**Chapter 8 The Task**

"Ok, Mark and Robert you may go to the bar and stay there as long as you want. Ok have fun." Sarah told the boys.

"OK." They both replied with delight.

"Ok Sarah they left."

"OK I "clogged" the toilet and called the front desk, now we are just waiting for the maid."

The knock on the door sent Sarah flying to go get it. The maid did what the man who wrote the note said she would do, and did leave a black bag and a folded towel. Next they called 34579 for the drop off site.

"Is there a Bob Weather?"

"Go to Grand Central train station and leave the bag under chair 13"

"Good bye."

The Girls did as they were told and picked up the other black bag and took the chocolate cover key and took the phone out. They called 3345 and asked for John Weather.

"Go to Mickey's and leave the bag under table 4."

Sarah was the only one to notice that the bag was heavier; Sarah almost opened the bag…

"SARAH! DON'T you dare open that bag!"

"I won't, I promise."

They left the bag under table four and hurried back to the hotel to call 33345 and they said it's done, and hung up immediately. Sarah gathered the boys and left for home.

When they got home Sarah turned on the News by mistake and found out that they had caught a man who left note to people at hotels in Whitmore Lake, California and he had been arrested from a mysterious tip that said it's done and hung up. Thanks to this tip the man has been caught.


End file.
